


Of Engines and First Kisses

by nothingventurred (nothingventured)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingventured/pseuds/nothingventurred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty was most certainly <i>not</i> enamored with the young Russian ensign Pavel Chekov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Engines and First Kisses

Scotty was most certainly _not_ enamored with the young Russian ensign Pavel Chekov. He did not fantasize about him, his innocent face and smooth, calm voice did not ring in his ears and flash into his mind during his morning jerk-offs, and he most certainly, one hundred percent did _not_ want the ensign in his bed, moaning and writhing underneath him. 

The above statements were lies, but he liked to pretend they were true. Though, that was rather hard when he had said Russian ensign bent over in front of him, reaching down into one of the engines to fix a malfunction. Scotty tried not to watch the way his ass moved underneath his clothes, the way his regulation pants fit him so damned perfectly, or the little grunts and moans he was making as he tried to locate and repair the issue he was having with the pesky machine. 

Tried being the operative word. 

"Oh, for fuck’s sake," Chekov swore after a loud clunk indicated he’d hit his head on the engine. "I cannot find what’s wrong with it." he sighed, exasperated. "I am sorry." Scotty didn’t reply, too busy listening to Chekov’s panting and watching his fluid body movements as he reached up to rub his head. 

"Monty."

"Wha?" Scotty looked up, seeing Chekov’s head turned, staring at him. "Oh, yeah. It’s alright, lad. I’ll have a look at it later."

"Alright," Chekov replied, reaching up to wipe the sweat from his brow, leaving a streak of grease on his otherwise pale skin.

"Ah, lad," Scotty chuckled, standing up and bringing a rag over to Chekov. "You’ve got something on your face there."

"Do I?" the younger man asked, wiping his chin on his sleeve. "Would you get it?"

"Ah, sure," Scotty nodded, reaching up with a strong, calloused hand to cup Chekov’s chin, his long fingers splayed out across Chekov’s jaw and cheek as he wiped the grease from his forehead, a bit rough at first, but getting more and more tender as he cleaned, catching Chekov’s eye every so often.

After about three or four minutes, Chekov spoke, smiling. “I think you got it,” he chuckled, looking up at Scotty with mischievous eyes. Scotty stared at him for a moment before nodding, quickly removing the rag from his face. Damn this kid and his ability to turn the usually composed engineer into a puddle of mush; damn this kid.

Pavel’s chuckles died down, and he tilted his head, looking at Scotty affectionately. “You know,” he said casually, “If I didn’t know you better, I would say you were looking to kiss me. Not that I would mind, of course.” he shrugged, waving one hand in the air. “Eh. I should get back to work, no?” he looked up at Scotty, one eyebrow raised as if daring him to stop him. 

Scotty swallowed. “You say you wouldn’t object, eh?” he asked, setting the rag down on the engine and leaning on it, looking Chekov up and down. 

Pavel shook his head. “Of course not,” he purred, blinking innocently. “Are you going to kiss me?”

"That depends on if you can stand on your toes long enough to give me a proper one." Scotty grinned. 

Chekov narrowed his eyes, but smirked. “Fair enough,” he shrugged, making a point of standing on his toes (actually, in this position, he was taller than Scotty, he noted), and leaned forward, pressing his lips against the engineer’s in a gentle kiss. 

Needless to say, the engine didn’t get fixed that day.


End file.
